


Between Us

by jihanchxol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Menção de Gyuhao, Menção de Jeonghoon, Soulmates, jeonghoon, soonwoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihanchxol/pseuds/jihanchxol
Summary: Em um mundo onde as pessoas tem almas gêmeas, Soonyoung tenta acertar as coisas depois de uma noite de bebedeira e escolhas erradas ao lado de seu melhor amigo, que também é sua paixão da adolescência e mais nova alma gêmea."— Parece que você vai me beijar a qualquer momento. — Soonyoung comentou estupidamente, já bastante alterado, mas com muito calor enquanto seu coração corria a mil e o sangue quente bombeava em suas veias.— E se eu quiser? — Wonwoo indagou com a voz arrastada em meio a um suspiro, olhando para Soonyoung como se ele fosse seu mundo inteiro.— Então você pode!"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, tudo bem?
> 
> Essa fanfic faz parte de um projeto solo meu originalmente pensado e postado no Spirit, existe um jornal la com maiores explicações que vou deixar linkado nas notas finais pra quem quiser entender melhor.  
> Mas caso não tenham interesse, não afeta em nada na leitura!
> 
> ↬ Avisos:  
> • Diálogos em itálico no início do capitulo é por conta da ligação de celular;  
> • Detalhes do universo da fanfic propositalmente não explicados;  
> • Muitos palavrões;  
> • Fanfic originalmente postada no Spirit nesse mesmo user(jihanchxol)!
> 
> Espero que gostem, me desculpem qualquer erro e divirtam-se ♡

Soonyoung sentiu-se muito zonzo conforme ia recobrando a consciência, sua cabeça parecia mais pesada que o normal sobre o travesseiro, lhe dando uma certa sensação de vertigem. Alguns poucos instantes depois, percebeu o celular descansando ao lado de sua cabeça tocava uma música vagamente conhecida, o fazendo se sentir ainda mais desnorteado, já que não lembrava de ter colocado nenhum alarme, tinha certeza que ontem fora sexta então hoje, sábado, era um de seus dias de descanso.

Tateou o colchão em busca do aparelho irritante que tocava sem parar, foi tomando consciência aos poucos conforme ouvia o toque soar cada vez mais alto e insistente ao lado de sua orelha, coçou os olhos com o punho enquanto pegava finalmente o objeto eletrônico entre os dedos.

Abriu os olhos em fendas conforme tentava se situar no local que estava, seu cérebro acordado somente o suficiente para reconhecer que aquele toque não era o que sempre usara em seu despertador e nem para chamadas, ainda sim, continuou analisando a tela por uns instantes enquanto seu cérebro carregava, logo reconhecendo pelos ícones que era uma ligação. Deslizou o dedo sobre ela para atender, sem nem mesmo olhar o identificador de chamadas, não estava acordado o suficiente para reconhecer qualquer nome que estivesse ali escrito.

— Sim..? — sua voz soou super grossa e carregada de sono, o que fez com que ele abrisse finalmente os olhos e olhasse para o teto totalmente branco com estranheza. Onde estavam suas estrelas que brilhavam no escuro? Tinha certeza que as viu brilhando quando caiu no sono na noite anterior!?

— _Ah! Está explicado a falta de resposta às mensagens e também a falta de surto, você ainda estava dormindo…_ — novamente a voz que parecia muito com a sua, saiu do outro lado da linha, fazendo Soonyoung piscar várias vezes tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— O que!? — a voz saiu de sua garganta novamente enrouquecida, mas desta vez mais alerta e clara, o fazendo perceber que seu timbre estava diferente. Finalmente olhou para o aparelho em sua mão, percebendo que aquele não era o modelo ou a cor de seu celular, e que no identificador de chamadas havia seu nome, _Soonyoung_ , escrito. — Que merda é essa!?

Não conseguiu segurar o xingamento, sentando na cama com brusquidão, o que fez sua visão escurecer por alguns breves segundos, antes de voltar ao normal. Piscou um pouco atordoado, antes de olhar em volta, percebendo que aquele não era seu quarto, mas ainda sim, o espaço era muito bem conhecido por ele, havia frequentado aquele local durante parte da infância e toda a adolescência. As paredes pintadas de branco com padrões em cinza, o espelho mediano com moldura preta preso a parede em frente aos pés da cama box de casal, o guarda-roupas na parede esquerda, a escrivaninha cheia de livros e apostilas na parede direita, ambos com a mobília escura e bem envernizada, e por último, o computador gamer _monstruoso_ ao lado da porta de entrada e saída. 

_Era o quarto de Wonwoo._

— _Então, finalmente percebeu? Já estava na hora, você é tão lerdo as vezes, Soonyoung!_ — sua voz soou novamente do outro lado da linha, deixando a situação ainda mais estranha, afinal não era todo dia que você se _auto xingava_ por ligação.

— Que merda é essa!? — repetiu olhando para seu reflexo meio embaçado no espelho, tendo que franzir um pouco os olhos para enxergar melhor, encontrando um rosto bonito e cabelos pretos bagunçados muito conhecidos por ele. Por puro susto, acabou perdendo a força da mão que segurava o celular rente ao ouvido, deixando o aparelho resvalar até cair no colchão. — Isso tem que ser um sonho, eu assisti muito _Black Mirror_ ou sei lá, estou sonhando!? Devo me beliscar!? _Ai!_

Aquela era a primeira vez em meses que ele falava com Wonwoo depois do acontecido, ou sequer ouvia sua voz, mesmo que fosse através de sua própria boca, _ele estava surtando_!

— _Você realmente se beliscou!? Puta merda, Soonyoung!_ — sua voz soou aos quatro cantos pelo quarto, muito obviamente saindo do celular que de alguma forma havia ativado o modo viva voz. — _Mas não, isso não é um sonho..._

Soonyoung colocou os pés para fora da cama e andou em passos desengonçados até o espelho, sem saber se podia andar ou se mexer corretamente naquele corpo, afinal, era sua primeira vez passando por aquilo e não entendia como a mudança de corpos entre almas gêmeas funcionava, se não havia sintomas ou algum tipo de _sequela_.

Observou melhor o reflexo no espelho com atenção, os olhos de raposa que sempre foi _muito_ atraído, a mandíbula afiada, o nariz que franzia ao sorrir e a boca de lábios finos, mas muito atraentes e beijáveis. Por puro reflexo, acabou levando a mão até a própria bochecha tocando a pele macia com carinho e saudade, logo escorregando um dos dedos longos e delgados dedo sobre os lábios finos e bem desenhados, acariciando a pele um tanto sonhadoramente. Secretamente querendo lembrar de algo mais do que somente flashes desconexos daquela fatídica noite, gostaria de lembrar se havia provado da maciez e suavidade daquela área em questão, mas outras partes também, qualquer coisa para o ancorar e tranquilizar de que pelo menos naquele momento, _Wonwoo foi dele!_

Seu próprio olhar de tristeza e saudade, refletia claramente para quem quisesse ver, sua respiração ficando errática conforme finalmente caía totalmente a ficha sobre todo o peso e mudança que aquilo trazia.

— _Está tudo bem ai? Você ficou quieto de repente…_ — sua voz soou pelos alto falantes com entonação preocupada, lembrando Soonyoung da presença _daquela_ pessoa, agora em seu corpo e provavelmente em seu quarto.

— O que você quer, Wonwoo? — indagou em meio a uma explosão, limpando a lágrima solitária que desceu por seu olho direito sem controle enquanto observava o rosto que a meses não via tão de perto.

Sua cabeça já começava a pulsar levemente de um lado, claramente sinal de uma dor de cabeça vindo.

— _O que eu quero!? Você ainda está dormindo? A gente trocou de corpo, Soonyoung, e você sabe o que isso significa!_ — sua voz alterada e claramente brava reverberou.

_De fato, ele sabia o que aquilo significava, todos naquele mundo, senão universo, sabiam!_

_Eles eram almas gêmeas._

— _Vamos nos encontrar a uma hora da tarde no Serenity Coffee, já faz três meses, Soonyoung! Acho que já está mais do que na hora de conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu naquela festa do Jeonghan, nós somos almas gêmeas, você não pode continuar fugindo de mim!_

Soonyoung soltou todo o ar de uma vez, percebendo que não havia mais como ignorar a situação, ele próprio já pensava algum tempo em falar sobre o acontecido de meses atrás, mas nunca conseguiu dar o primeiro passo, parece que finalmente havia chegado a hora.

— Tudo bem, não vou mais fugir! — Soonyoung virou de costas para o espelho e andou de volta para a cama, logo pegando o celular em mãos. — Vou estar lá no horário marcado, nos vemos depois!

Soonyoung encerrou a ligação sem esperar uma resposta do outro, estava meio trêmulo e desconcertado, percebendo de uma vez por todas que ele não estava sonhando e de fato estava mesmo no corpo de Wonwoo. Sentou na beirada da cama, apertando o telefone entre os dedos e continuou encarando o rosto daquele que amava desde os dezesseis anos em segredo, se perguntando se aquilo era um caso de _muita sorte_ ou _extrema ironia_ do destino. 

• • • ₪ • • •

Soonyoung chegou um tanto esbaforido na frente do _Serenity Coffee_ , estava atrasado e teve de correr um pouco da linha de metrô até ali, apesar de Wonwoo frequentar a academia seu corpo não aguentava muito daquela atividade física, por isso seus pulmões ardiam e suas pernas já pediam arrego quando finalmente se aproximou da porta do estabelecimento. Quase chorando de felicidade quando ouviu o sininho tocar sob sua cabeça e sentiu o cheiro de café recém passado assim que abriu e fechou a porta dupla de vidro, apesar de não gostar muito da bebida em si, pois lhe dava dor de cabeça, gostava muito do cheiro que ela exalava quando estava sendo passada.

Olhou ao redor ainda recuperando o fôlego, procurando Wonwoo com os olhos, ou melhor, seu corpo. Por conta do pouco movimento naquela primeira hora da tarde, não demorou muito para localizar a pessoa que usava um de seu moletons preferidos de anime, mas principalmente porque conhecia bem o outro e já sabia onde procurar, era a típica escolha de lugar para alguém introvertido como Wonwoo, ficar nos cantos era sempre mais confortável.

— Você está atrasado! — foi a primeira coisa que Wonwoo disse assim que ele se aproximou da mesa perto das janelas que davam para a rua.

Soonyoung franziu a testa vendo sua própria imagem de braços cruzados e com expressão neutra, balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando não surtar novamente com uma estranheza de ver ele mesmo de frente e fazendo uma expressão tão atípica.

— Desculpe, mas sua mãe teve um ataque e acabou meio que me prendendo por algum tempo — explicou ajeitando o óculos pela milésima vez nas últimas horas, havia lembrado algumas horas atrás que Wonwoo enxergava melhor com eles e estava os usando desde então. — De alguma forma ela descobriu, mesmo sem eu dizer nada sobre estar no seu corpo.

— Ah! Provavelmente sua mãe tem algo a ver com isso, ela percebeu que não era você assim que me viu, não que eu estivesse tentando fingir porque convenhamos, não iria dar certo... — Wonwoo comentou, sugando o canudinho do copo de café gelado que antes estava sobre a mesa. — Ela parecia extremamente feliz com a notícia de sermos almas gêmeas, aparentemente havia uma aposta entre nossas mãe sobre um possível namoro entre nós, você sabia disso?

— Sério!? — Soonyoung franziu os lábios por puro costume, sem saber o que pensar sobre o fato de suas mães terem segredinhos envolvendo eles dois e suas vidas pessoais. — Eu não fazia ideia, mas isso explica a felicidade _gritante_ da sua mãe ao conversar comigo essa manhã.

Se Soonyoung dissesse que estava chocado seria um eufemismo, ele nem havia falado para seus pais que preferia meninos ou que era apaixonado por Wonwoo a anos, mas de alguma forma sua mãe sabia e torcia tanto por eles que até havia apostado com a mãe de sua paixão um possível namoro. _Wow. Muita informação!_

— Sua mãe também perguntou porque eu tinha parado de aparecer, falei que tínhamos dormido juntos quando ficamos bêbados na festa de aniversário do Jeonghan meses atrás e que você fugiu como o bebê medroso que é, tornando as coisas mais estranhas e difíceis que o necessário! — Wonwoo soltou como quem falava do tempo, ainda com o canudo na boca e expressão neutra.

Soonyoung sentiu a boca pender para baixo, antes de começar a sussurrar freneticamente.

— Você falou para os meus pais que a gente transou!? 

— O que tem? Não se preocupa, eu não dei detalhes ou especifiquei papéis, se for esse o problema — o outro deu de ombros, era muito estranho ver a si mesmo de frente e ainda sim, perceber de longe os trejeitos de Wonwoo. — Eles não sabem que eu fodi você até dizer chega naquela noite!

— Jeon Wonwoo!? — Soonyoung desceu alguns tons na voz de pura vergonha, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Ele não podia acreditar em Wonwoo, as vezes ele era tão irritante e frustrante. 

Por puro reflexo acabou tirando o óculos para massagear os olhos meio secos, ignorando a pontada em sua bexiga que vinha sentindo desde que saiu da estação de metro.

— Não se preocupa, todos transam, até seus pais! Eles não se importam se eu tirei a santidade da sua bunda ou não, pelo contrário, sua mãe parecia muito feliz com a notícia e nem se importou em perguntar mais nada, seu pai até fez uma dancinha estranha pela cozinha em comemoração. — Wonwoo respondeu como o idiota inconscientemente franco que era, Soonyoung o amava e odiava _intensamente_ por isso.

— Primeiro, não fale sobre meus pais e sexo na mesma frase, essa não é uma conversa ou imagem mental que eu quero ter, nem hoje e nem nunca! — Soonyoung apontou o dedo na direção de Wonwoo, ignorando seu pé batendo freneticamente no chão e sua bexiga contraindo. — Segundo, você perdeu toda a questão aqui, meus pais não precisavam saber que a gente fodeu Wonwoo, principalmente porque estávamos bêbados demais pra lembrar os detalhes.

— Eu lembro de todos os detalhes, mesmo estando alterado! Você que esqueceu e não eu! — Wonwoo quebrou aquela “ _casca_ ” de indiferença, suspirando baixinho antes de voltar a falar. — Você fugiu e depois começou a me ignorar, se não já havíamos resolvido isso antes.

— Sim, eu fugi e daí? Não é todo dia que você transa com um dos seus melhores amigos quando estava bêbado, me desculpe por não saber como agir! — Soonyoung respondeu com ironia enquanto cruzava os braços frustrado. — Além de que, você me tratou com frieza, e depois começou a andar pra cima e pra baixo com _aquela_ garota!

— A Nayeon!? Ela estava interessada no Jihoon! 

— O Jihoon é tão gay quanto eu, Jeon Wonwoo, fora que ele é totalmente boiola pela bunda negativa do Jeonghan! Acho bom não tentar me enrolar!

— Nós sabemos disso, mas as outras pessoas não! A Nayeon só pediu minha ajuda para se aproximar dele e eu não me vi no direito de falar da sexualidade dele e nem dos sentimentos dela pra ninguém!? — Wonwoo tentou explicar, franzindo a testa.

— Acontece que eu não sou _ninguém_ , eu sou seu amigo mais próximo!? Eu não iria fofocar sobre o crush da sua _amiguinha_ e muito menos arrastar o Jihoon para fora do armário! — Soonyoung devolveu com ironia antes de suspirar. — Me desculpe por começar a te ignorar, depois de um grande surto por ter transado com você e depois ainda te ver pra cima e pra baixo com uma garota bonita!

Wonwoo pelo menos teve a decência de parecer culpado, pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado ali a expressão dele estava mostrando algo diferente de superioridade ou desinteresse. 

_Ótimo, pelo menos ele não era o único se sentindo mal ali._

Ambos ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, Wonwoo tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não sabia como, já Soonyoung estava com os olhos em fendas somente esperando uma palavra fora do lugar para levantar e ir embora dali.

— Es-está tudo bem aqui!? — uma terceira voz muito conhecida por ambos cortou o concurso de encarar que havia se iniciado entre eles.

— Tudo ótimo! — Soonyoung respondeu novamente com ironia, virando o rosto para o lado da janela, observando as pessoas passarem na calçada sem realmente prestar atenção.

— Bom, se você diz...— Seungcheol respondeu de volta com um de seus sorrisos bonitos, mesmo que parecesse um pouco tenso, enquanto colocava um cardápio sobre a mesa. — O que você vai querer hoje, Wonwoo? 

Soonyoung virou para Seungcheol em confusão, olhando rapidamente para Wonwoo a sua frente que já tinha um café em mãos, estava pronto para mencionar o fato quando focou no rosto de Wonwoo, ou melhor, no dele. 

Seungcheol não fazia ideia que eles tinham trocado de corpo, então apesar de estar usando o nome errado, ainda estava se referindo a ele.

— Ahn..U-um smoothie¹ de banana com morango, por favor. — Soonyoung respondeu se sentindo um pouco estranho e sem saber como agir no corpo de Wonwoo. Se deveria contar ou não a algum de seus amigos sobre aquela situação, eles não haviam chegado a nenhuma conclusão ainda.

O outro concordou com a cabeça, tirando um bloquinho do bolso da frente de seu avental e anotando rapidamente o pedido de Soonyoung. Seungcheol era filho dos donos do _Serenity Coffee_ e trabalha de meio período no estabelecimento quando não estava na faculdade, fora lá que os três se conheceram.

— Engraçado, seus pedidos estão trocados hoje — Seungcheol comentou, tirando os olhos do bloquinho em suas mãos antes de sorrir. — Geralmente é o Wonwoo que toma café e o Soonyoung que pede smoothies!

Soonyoung piscou assustado, seu olhar voltando para o de Wonwoo procurando por uma luz do que deveria dizer a seguir, este último não parecia preocupado e deu uma sugada ruidosa no canudo que tinha entre os lábios, antes de voltar a abrir a boca.

— Deve ser porque eu sou o Wonwoo e ele é o Soonyoung! — Wonwoo, em seu corpo, apontou com o copo entre eles com tranquilidade.

Seungcheol franziu a testa em pura confusão, Soonyoung quase podia ver as engrenagens de sua cabeça girando e a fumaça começando a sair de suas orelhas enquanto tentava entender a situação.

— _Ah!_ — Seungcheol exclamou, olhando entre um e o outro com seus grandes olhos arregalados como uma coruja. — _Oh! Wow! Daebak!_

— Sim, sim, já entendemos. — Wonwoo suspirou enfadado, fazendo um sinal para Seungcheol lhes dar licença, que foi prontamente atendida porque Seungcheol era querido assim e sabia ler nas entrelinhas, perdoando o desrespeito do outro.

Já Soonyoung voltou a esfregar os olhos, antes de massagear ambas as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos médio e indicador, sentindo as áreas pulsarem, assim como sua bexiga _novamente_. Era como se o corpo de Wonwoo estivesse o rejeitando e lhe dando dores desnecessárias, como se toda aquela situação já não fosse complicada o suficiente.

— Coloque os óculos, ficar sem ele me dá dor de cabeça porque força demais minha visão. — Wonwoo voltou a falar segundos depois, em um tom moderado.

Soonyoung olhou para o outro por alguns instantes, antes de pegar o óculos que descansava com as hastes fechadas sobre a mesa, em seguida colocando no rosto com certa raiva.

— Você enxerga mal pra caralho! — alfinetou, sentindo a pressão em sua cabeça diminuir consideravelmente quando olhava através das lentes.

— E você enxerga bem pra caralho! — Wonwoo comentou irritantemente de volta com um sorrisinho no rosto que Soonyoung queria tirar na base do soco, ou _talvez_ um beijo!? 

Sacudiu a cabeça levemente olhando para o colo, onde as mãos bonitas de Wonwoo descansavam sobre as coxas, neste corpo que estava sendo emprestado temporariamente a ele. Soonyoung se perguntava em que momento tudo havia virado aquela bola de neve, se tudo era tão simples entre eles antes!? Quando seus sentimentos se tornaram tão profundos a ponto de querer Wonwoo tão intensamente?

  
• • • ₪ • • •

Soonyoung havia se aproximado de Wonwoo no sexto ano do fundamental, ambos eram colegas e apesar das personalidade serem completos opostos, eles se deram bem desde o começo. Era como se Soonyoung preenchesse as lacunas da personalidade mais quieta e tímida de Wonwoo com sua própria mais alegre e enérgica, enquanto Wonwoo agia como mediador, sendo uma das poucas pessoas a aguentar e ao mesmo tempo neutralizar toda sua energia.

Eles se aproximaram muito rápido, assim como suas famílias, ambos cresceram na casa um do outro e passavam muito tempo juntos. Este laço se estendeu até sua adolescência no ensino médio, onde novamente eram colegas e desta vez, melhores amigos. 

Suas personalidades mudando e sendo moldadas, com o tempo Wonwoo havia adquirido um senso de humor meio ácido e não era tão tímido quanto antes, apesar de ainda ser mais observador e menos falante, analisando as pessoas e precisando de um período de tempo para digeri-las em sua vida. Este vivia com algum livro pra cima e para baixo, desenvolvendo um interesse ainda maior por jogos eletrônicos, tendo vários em seu celular e computador. 

A mudança de aparência também foi algo notável, Wonwoo havia tido um surto de crescimento, logo passando de Soonyoung por alguns vários bons centímetros, sua aparência mudou de uma criança magrela e orelhudinha para alguém com um rosto de aspirante a idol, deixando Soonyoung secretamente suspirando pelos cantos.

O próprio Soonyoung também havia mudado, sua personalidade enérgica da infância havia se acalmado um pouco, aparecendo somente com pessoas que gostava e confiava, ficando tímido e silencioso quando estava perto de estranhos. Havia desenvolvido um interesse fervoroso por idols, acompanhando quase todos que debutavam na época, algo que moldou todo seu interesse de carreira para o futuro.

Sua aparência de garoto baixo e gordinho, mudando para uma mais delgada e alguns centímetros foram adicionados em sua altura, apesar das bochechas mais gordinhas nunca o abandonarem totalmente, mas ele não se importava com isso, já que Wonwoo parecia adorar brincar com elas sempre que tinha a chance.

Era seu último ano do ensino médio, quando Wonwoo admitiu que não sentia atração por garotas, e intimamente Soonyoung se sentiu feliz, já que isso significava que nenhuma garota iria roubá-lo dele, mas tão logo quanto esse pensamento veio, ele o suprimiu, muito assustado, confuso e sentindo-se um tanto egoísta. Mas foi por causa desse sentimento, naquela época ainda sem nome, que Soonyoung acabou por perceber que também não se sentia atraído por garotas. 

Wonwoo claramente tentou agir indiferente quando contou o fato a ele, mas o conhecia bem o suficiente para reconhecer em seus pequenos gestos e trejeitos que o outro havia ficado feliz, mas o porquê não teve coragem de perguntar. 

O relacionamento dos dois mudou depois daquelas confissões, Wonwoo passava ainda mais tempo ao lado dele, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, sempre tocando seu rosto, pescoço, costas, cintura, coxas, mãos e pulsos, fora os abraços apertados e demorados que eram compartilhados entre eles com frequência, mesmo na frente de outras pessoas. Wonwoo também começou a mexer muito com ele, fazendo piadinhas às suas custas e por vezes o irritando de propósito para que Soonyoung explodisse com ele e partisse para cima, então ambos começariam uma lutinha infantil que terminaria com Wonwoo fazendo cosquinhas em sua barriga ou o prendendo com o próprio corpo contra qualquer superfície plana que pudesse limitar seu movimentos graças ao peso e longos braços dele enquanto sorria lindamente com o nariz enrugado e expressão de superioridade.

A cada toque, carinho, conversas, brincadeiras e sorrisos, até mesmo quando era prensado contra o colchão macio da cama de Wonwoo em um de seus vários argumentos bobos que terminava de um modo mais físico, Soonyoung sentia algo dentro dele _mudar, esquentar_ e _se movimentar_ , principalmente seu coração que batia como louco. Seu amigo era um tanto popular entre as garotas da escola e por mais que Wonwoo _não gostasse da fruta_ , Soonyoung ainda ficava incomodado e fazia uma certa birra por vezes, implorando a atenção do outro só para ele.

Era um comportamento muito infantil, sabia disso, mas Wonwoo não parecia se importar, somente sorria e o mimava ainda mais, alimentando mais seu egoísmo e a fera em seu peito que queria mais do que somente amizade.

Quando ambos saíram do ensino médio e entraram na mesma faculdade, Soonyoung já havia aceitado que seus sentimentos por Wonwoo haviam desenvolvido para algo além de amizade, não havia mais porque fugir ou tentar mentir para si mesmo. Estava completamente apaixonado por seu melhor amigo e por vezes parecia que o sentimento era recíproco, mas ao mesmo tempo desconfiava que fosse coisa de sua cabeça, idealizando que o sentimento fosse igual para os dois, porém Wonwoo nunca o tratou diferente de antes, pelo contrário, seu relacionamento continuava o mesmo desde a adolescência.

Soonyoung havia conseguido chegar aos vinte e dois anos sem estragar sua amizade com Wonwoo, mesmo que às vezes tivesse a impressão de estar engasgado com tudo aquilo que _não_ disse, fora a preocupação constante de Wonwoo finalmente conseguir um namorado e seu coração quebrar de vez em milhões de pedacinhos.

Porém até o momento, ele estava segurando as pontas aos trancos e barrancos, ainda estava aguentando firme, mas isso fora antes de Jeonghan marcar aquela _maldita_ festa em seu apartamento novo.

Aquele _burguês safado_ havia ganhado dos pais um espaço totalmente dele, sem precisar pagar aluguel e resolveu inaugurar o espaço com uma comemoração que envolveu quase metade do campus, o apartamento estava tão cheio naquela noite que Soonyoung não faz ideia de como coube tanta gente lá dentro. Naquela noite em questão, Soonyoung havia chegado juntamente com Jihoon, seu colega no curso de música, Wonwoo havia tido um imprevisto em casa e chegaria um pouco mais tarde com Seungcheol.

— Está tão abafado aqui dentro — Soonyoung comentou assim que chegou na cozinha do apartamento novo, juntamente com Jihoon ao seu lado.

Este último gravitando para Jeonghan como uma mariposa na luz, era meio nojenta a forma que Jihoon se tornava um _gatinho manhoso_ na presença de Jeonghan, quando não era diferente de um _demônio_ mal humorado com o resto deles, aparentemente o status de _almas gêmeas_ dava mesmo regalias. 

Acabou mesmo que sem querer, lembrando de Wonwoo, suspirando um pouco, logo sacudindo a cabeça enquanto fazia beiço e se sentia idiota por estar pensando nele quando estava todos a sua volta bebendo, dançando e se divertindo.

— Como você enfiou tanta gente aqui dentro? — Soonyoung indagou curiosamente, tentando clarear a mente, aceitando prontamente a mistura de bebidas que Jeonghan lhe alcançou com a mão livre. Já que a outra desaparecia nas costas de Jihoon e ele não queria nem saber onde ela estava.

Soonyoung tomou um gole da mistura que lhe foi dada fazendo uma careta assim que o gosto tocou seu paladar, estava um pouco mais forte do que gostava, mas também pode sentir o gosto de algum suco de laranja na mistura, era adocicado no final, apenas o tipo de bebida que ele gostava então somente deu de ombros e continuou bebendo, sem questionar.

Jeonghan deu de ombros bebendo a cerveja que tinha em mãos direto do gargalo, antes de engolir e abraçar Jihoon ainda mais contra o próprio corpo.

— As pessoas se apertam e dançam muito coladas, é como dizem, _enfia que cabe mais_! — Jeonghan soltou de forma enigmática, como se fosse uma frase filosófica saída de um livro, antes de olhar para Jihoon com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

— Vocês são nojentos! — Soonyoung comentou quando o casal na frente dele resolveu começar a trocar saliva no instante em que seus olhos se encontraram, sem se importar com sua _inocente_ presença.

— Você só está de mal humor porque o Wonwoo não está aqui, mas pode ficar tranquilo que logo seu _namorado_ chega e vocês podem ficar se comendo com os olhos como sempre enquanto o resto de nós morre sufocado com a tensão sexual — Jihoon alfinetou assim que separou os lábios dos do namorado, olhando para ele em seguida com indiferença. — ou vomitamos de nojo com a forma que vocês dois se olham amorosamente, me pergunto quem realmente é o casal nojento aqui!?

— Nós não somos um casal! — Soonyoung soltou, bebendo uma grande golada de sua bebida, sentindo a garganta queimar um pouco no processo.

— Porque nenhum de vocês bundões apaixonados faz nada para mudar esse status imaginário de melhores amigos, _porra_ , nem vocês acreditam nisso! Então por que continuam fugindo e com medo de não serem correspondidos, sendo que _todo mundo vê que vocês são completamente gays um pelo outro!?_ — Jihoon continuou, arrancando a cerveja da mão de Jeonghan antes de beber vários goles seguidos da garrafa. — Não estou bêbado o suficiente pra lidar com o drama desses dois idiotas.

Soonyoung suspirou, sem saber o que dizer, antes de andar até a pia onde viu Jeonghan fazendo a mistura que havia lhe entregado, enfiando tudo que via pela frente em seu copo até quase sair pela borda, logo indo pelo caminho da porta da cozinha que dava para a sala.

— Vou dar uma volta — anunciou antes de entrar na sala abafada. — Eu é quem não estou bêbado o suficiente para isso!

Agradeceu mentalmente por não ser seguido, observando a luz psicodélica presa no teto e as pessoas dançando freneticamente muito perto umas das outras e com copos coloridos nas mãos. Suspirou novamente, tomando um gole de seu próprio copo azul bebê, sentindo o álcool queimar ainda mais em sua garganta enquanto mexia na gola já cavada da cropped que escolheu usar naquela quente noite de verão juntamente com uma calça jeans de cintura alta, _ele estava muito gostoso_ , diga-se de passagem!

Soonyoung estava realmente se sentindo sufocado ali, então assim que enxergou as portas para o que parecia ser uma sacada do outro lado da sala, fez um esforço extra para cruzar o mar de corpos em movimento com a música, o mais rápido possível antes de começar a suar. E assim que alcançou o trinque dourado com ornamentos, claramente antigo e chique, foi lá que ele se enfiou, ficando pelos próximos minutos escorado na sacada de balaústre branco.

Observou os arredores, a paisagem urbana, absorvendo as luzes super coloridas enquanto bebia a mistura forte que havia feito na cozinha. Tentando, em vão, não pensar nas palavras duras, mas verdadeiras de Jihoon.

Se Soonyoung dissesse que não estava pensando em se declarar para Wonwoo, estaria mentindo, aquilo já vinha rondando sua cabeça a semanas. Talvez, fosse finalmente o momento de arriscar, ele já estava estável o suficiente em sua vida adulta para não perder totalmente as estribeiras caso fosse dispensado, estava cada vez mais ocupado em seu curso de música, ia começar a fazer estágio em uma academia de idols em poucos meses e também tinha um círculo grande de amigos.

Caso nada desse certo, ele poderia ocupar sua cabeça e tinha outros amigos com quem sair, _sim_ , estava decidido, iria se declarar para Wonwoo ainda naquela semana!

Soonyoung sorriu contente e de nervoso ao mesmo tempo, seu coração já batendo afobado antes mesmo de fazer qualquer coisa, somente o pensamento o deixando inquieto, mas ele havia chegado tão longe na decisão, não iria voltar atrás, mesmo que doesse muito no final do caminho.

Não pareceu passar mais do que vinte minutos quando a porta atrás dele se abriu de supetão, o fazendo pular de susto e olhar para trás, encontrando Wonwoo ridiculamente lindo somente com uma regata preta apertada, calça jeans e coturno preto, jurando que não estava arrepiado da cabeça aos pés com a expressão brava, _sexy pra caralho_ , que esse carregava para completar a obra de arte, _claro que não!_

_Maldito Wonwoo e sua aparência de idol de KPop, Soonyoung era muito fraco pra ele!_

— Não tem ninguém aqui com você? — Wonwoo indagou confusamente olhando para os lados, apontando para ele em seguida com o copo que tinha em mãos.

— Não!? — respondeu de forma confusa, estava sozinho desde que havia encontrado aquele lugar. — Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

— Minghao disse que viu você entrar aqui quando estava chegando com Mingyu, e então Jeonghan disse que tinha alguém com você!? — Wonwoo franziu a testa, massageando as têmporas por alguns segundos antes de tirar seu infame óculos redondos como os do _Harry Potter_ do bolso da frente da calça.

— Não sei porque ele diria isso, já que estou sozinho desde que cheguei aqui, mas pode ser que tenha se confundido ou já esteja bêbado. 

Soonyoung deu de ombros sem se importar, sentindo seu coração bater loucamente em sua caixa torácica quando Wonwoo colocou o óculos e se aproximou dele, como sempre invadindo seu espaço pessoal, antes de puxá-lo para um abraço apertado e sem aviso.

— Mas eu sei, aquele ridículo! — Wonwoo murmurou contra seu ombro enquanto apertava sua cintura com força contra o próprio corpo, fazendo Soonyoung se sentir quente de dentro pra fora quando retribuiu o abraço.

A partir desse ponto suas memórias começavam a ficar turvas, sabia que eles tinham continuaram na sacada por horas, saindo apenas mais algumas vezes para completar as misturas em seus copos, Soonyoung bebeu mais que Wonwoo por isso ficou mais tonto e alterado primeiro.

Lembrava apenas de algum momento ter ido parar no colo de Wonwoo quando sentaram em uma das braçadeiras ali presentes, ele estava muito perto de seu pescoço, murmurando com a voz profunda e fazendo todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. De alguma forma eles começaram a se tocar muito enquanto trocavam piadinhas bobas, Wonwoo o envolvia com certa possessividade pela cintura, mas Soonyoung não se importava já que estava igualmente preso ao outro, como uma preguiça na árvore.

Quando seu último copo da noite esvaziou, Soonyoung só lembra de estar rindo de algo que Wonwoo disse, quando pegou o outro olhando para ele daquele jeito, os olhos mudando entre seu rosto e lábios.

— Parece que você vai me beijar a qualquer momento. — Soonyoung comentou _estupidamente_ , já bastante alterado, mas com muito calor enquanto seu coração corria a mil e o sangue quente bombeava em suas veias juntamente com a energia que precisava para dar o próximo passo para cima de Wonwoo.

Acabou subindo ainda mais no colo dele, sabendo exatamente _onde_ sua bunda estava sentada.

— E se eu quiser? — Wonwoo indagou com a voz arrastada em meio a um suspiro, olhando para Soonyoung como se ele fosse seu mundo inteiro.

— Então você pode!

Wonwoo realmente quebrou a distância entre eles e juntou seus lábios com força, a ponto de seus dentes baterem contra o outro de forma dolorosa e o gosto ferroso de sangue tomar conta de suas papilas gustativas, algo prontamente ignorado quando o outro o abraçou ainda pela cintura e juntou a parte superior de seus corpo enquanto ele próprio envolvia os braços nos ombros de Wonwoo e abria os lábios conforme sentia a intrusão da língua dele. 

Não sabia se era a bebida falando ou se havia esperado tanto por aquele beijo, aponto de estar delirando de felicidade e paixão, mas aquele momento parecia mágico, ele já não ouvia o som da música abafada que vinha lá de dentro ou sequer registrava o que se passava fora daquela sensação de euforia e felicidade pura.

Quando ambos os corpo ficaram vazios no chão da sacada, Soonyoung perdeu as contas de quantos beijos e amassos eles haviam dado, a partir daí as coisas ficaram realmente confusas em sua cabeça.

_Só lembrava da música pulsando, Wonwoo o puxando escada acima, som de porta batendo, um colchão macio em contato com suas costas e então tudo ficou gelado. Depois havia mãos segurando suas coxas e quadris com força, mais beijos, amassos, mordidas, murmúrios, calor escaldante e a voz enrouquecida de Wonwoo gemendo elogios rente ao seu ouvido._

E então Soonyoung acordou no dia seguinte com o som de passarinhos cantando, os raios de sol entrando pela janela do quarto desconhecido e uma dor de cabeça daquelas. Percebendo poucos minutos depois que estava nu embaixo do lençol, fora o corpo quente de alguém enrolado contra suas costas e o braço envolvendo sua cintura, piscou enquanto olhava para a mão que descansa em sua barriga, reconhecendo aqueles dedos quase que no mesmo instante.

— Ai minha nossa senhora da bicicletinha sem freio! — Soonyoung sussurrou em pânico, virando a cabeça para trás em câmera lenta, confirmando com seus olhos arregalados que Wonwoo dormia pacificamente atrás dele, também nu. — O que eu fiz noite passada!?

Soonyoung se livrou dos braço de Wonwoo com facilidade, colocando um travesseiro em seu lugar, logo que se pôs de pé sentiu algo dentro dele vazar e escorrer entre suas coxas já meio meladas. Olhou para baixo encontrando marcas roxas de dedos em seus quadris doloridos, assim como também sêmen já seco em seu estômago e coxas, mas ainda havia mais escorrendo para fora de sua entrada, confirmando todas suas suspeitas e medos, eles haviam realmente transado bêbados na noite passada.

Soonyoung vestiu sua roupa na velocidade da luz em puro pânico, tudo nele gritava para fugir daquele lugar, fugir de Wonwoo e daquela situação embaraçosa que havia pulado várias etapas do relacionamento perfeito que havia idealizado para eles em sua cabeça por todos aqueles anos.

Saiu praticamente correndo do apartamento de Jeonghan, passando por alguns corpos caídos no caminho muito sujo e bagunçado até a porta da frente, ele fez aquela caminhada da vergonha enquanto surtava internamente e corava a cada roçar de suas coxas, sentindo o gozo de Wonwoo ainda escorrendo por entre elas e colando contra sua pele e o tecido da cueca. 

Depois que finalmente chegou em casa, tomou um bom banho, remédios pra dor de cabeça, acompanhados de muita água e uma promessa mental de n _unca mais colocar um gole de álcool na boca_.

Foi quando se deu conta do que realmente havia acontecido, havia transado com Wonwoo antes mesmo de se declarar pra ele, _como pode ser tão irresponsável e inconsequente!?_

E então ele se transformou em uma cachoeira humana, com sentimentos mistos e muitas marcas em seu pescoço e cintura de recordação, como se o mundo estivesse jogando em sua cara que havia estragado tudo, antes mesmo de poder fazer algo direito!

  
• • • ₪ • • •

**Author's Note:**

> 1— Um smoothie é uma bebida feita de polpa de frutas e / ou vegetais crus, normalmente usando um liquidificador. (fonte: Wikipédia)
> 
> Como eu disse lá em cima, detalhes do universo da fanfic não foram detalhados propositalmente, pois, não teriam espaço em meio ao enredo. Porém se alguém tiver ficado com dúvida ou simples curiosidade sobre como funciona ou qualquer coisa, podem perguntar que eu respondo!
> 
> Link do jornal do projeto: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/jornais/special-fanfic-20-18488299  
> Link da fanfic postada no Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/between-us-20493485
> 
> Era pra ser somente uma oneshot, mas como sempre, eu não consigo escrever pouco então acabei decidindo dividir em duas partes! Não tenho data estipulada para postar a segunda e última parte porque ainda estou em processo de escrita, mas espero que tudo de certo e seja ainda esse mês!
> 
> Meu twitter é @hoshitalent e meu curiouscat é @jihanchxol caso queiram se comunicar comigo ou simplesmente me conhecerem um pouquinho ♡♡
> 
> Se cuidem, lavem as mãos, usem mascara, álcool gel e saíam de casa somente se necessário!
> 
> xoxo ♡


End file.
